Forced into Love
by DrayPotter.tfls
Summary: The Ministry reaches new heights when it comes to idiocy... Will Hermione benefit or suffer because of this?  Rated M for later chapters  Note this is an AU  eighth year fic
1. Idiots In Charge

**AN: Welcome to my newest story! First second chapter is already well underway and I intend for this to be around ten chapters. As the summary said this is a marriage law fic set in eighth year after the battle, if they died in canon they are dead here =(  
>I own nothing but the plot and all the smut that will ensue as a stress reliever. Reviews are always welcome. =) <strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione stormed into the common room fuming. She had gone down to breakfast early so she could spend more of her Saturday studying for her NEWTs (which was the whole reason her, Harry , and Ron were back for their eighth year) even though it was only the first weekend of October. That plan was ruined with the arrive of the post, including the Daily Prophet. Sitting on the couch in front of the fire she started silently fuming to herself. Of all the inane, idiotic, pointless, and not to mention ridiculous ideas for the Ministry to come up with, this had to be the worst. How could they ever think that forcing a situation like the one they were creating would ever end in anything but disaster. And she thought it would be a normal year now that Voldemort was gone. Groaning in frustration she got up and stomped over to the foot of the boys staircase, scaring the first year coming down.<p>

"Harry! Ronald! Get down here NOW!" She yelled. Moments later she heard the sound of thundering footsteps coming down the stairs so she returned to her seat to reread the article.

"Mione whats wrong?" Harry asked breathless as he skidded to a stop next to her with Ron right one his heels.

She didn't say anything just shoved the Prophet at him so he could see the headline that had her in such a state.

In glaring bold letters spanning the entire top of the page were the words **Squib count is rising, Marriage law enacted.** followed by a short article giving the basics of what was to be expected, which was that all purebloods would be matched with a muggle-born to marry, except in a few select cases. The owls would be sent out today with the matches and the full law.

"So? The ministry knows we are close I am sure they will pair us together." Ron said being an insensitive prat like always as he sat down next to a still fuming Hermione.

Right as he spoke there was a series of taps on the window and the three looked over to see three owls hovering. Harry walked over and opened the window and each owl flew to a different member of the trio and dropped their burden in their laps, or on the floor in front of them in Harry's case, then flew back out the window.

"Well we might as well get this over with." Hermione said with a grimace as she opened the purple pamphlet first. Inside it was the law and all its clauses fully written out.

* * *

><p><em>Marriage Law Act<em>

_The Ministry of Magic is proud to announce this new piece of legislation, which will eradicate the much feared rise of the squib ration among the wizarding community. Effective immediately, the following laws will govern the matrimonial relationships between witches and wizards._

_1. (A) A marriage hereafter contracted between a witch and a wizard shall only be valid if one of the party is of Muggle decent and the other of Pureblood._

_(B) In the foregoing and following subsections the word 'Pureblood' applies equally to decedents of pure and of half blood._

_2. (A) The Ministry of Magic shall have the power to bond any Muggleborn between the age of 17 and 35 with a Pureblood within five years of their age._

_(B) Marriage between Purebloods may only be permitted under exceptional circumstances (i.e. already engaged couples), and if the Registrar of the Ministry of Magic grants special permission._

_(C) A Muggleborn may evade the Ministry's procurement if the Muggleborn is already involved in a relationship with a Pureblood and intending to marry._

_(D) Couples as described in the subsections B and C have to give notice of their established relationship to the Registrar of the Ministry of Magic._

_3. (A) A registrar to whom a established relationship notice is given may require the witch or wizard giving the notice to provide him with specified evidence relating to the witch and wizard intending to be married._

_(B) Such a requirement may be imposed at any time on or after the giving of the marriage notice but before the registrar issues the Ministry approval._

_(C) In paragraph (A) "specified evidence", in relation to a witch or wizard, means such evidence of that couple's—_

_1) Names and surnames 2) Ages 3) Blood Status 4) details regarding their ongoing relationship as well as the ability to support a family, as may be specified in guidance issued by the Registrar General._

_4. (A) After the Muggleborn receives a marriage notice from the Ministry, the marriage shall be executed within the following 60 days._

_(B) In the case of an established relationship, the marriage shall be executed within 30 days after the Ministry's approval described under section 3._

_5. — (1) Any witch or wizard unwilling to abide the foregoing law will be charged with an aggravated offence and will be sentenced to return their wand to the Ministry and to dissociate from the Wizarding Community after being subjected to an obliviate charm to protect the rest of the Wizarding community._

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed. It was worse than she thought and she didn't even know who her betrothed was. With out waiting for the others she tore open the matching purple envelope and skimmed looked at the enclosed letter.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione Granger,<em>

_This letter is to inform you of your betrothed. If you haven't read the accompanying pamphlet please do so before continuing. _

_You are expected to marry _

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_On or before __**December 10**__**th**_

_Hoping all is well_


	2. Slytherin's Anger

**AN: Well here is chapter two! I would love to hear some feed back on what you think. Next chapter is already in the works, be prepared for some fireworks! And since I forgot to say it last time thank you to Heather who has been being a lovely beta since the get go! 3 Dray**

* * *

><p>Draco stared at the name on the parchment in his hands with a mixture of dread and loathing. He had known this was coming of course, but there was no way out of it. Especially not for the likes of him. Even if he and his mother had been pardoned at the boy-hero's request there was still a large dark stain over his families name. And then there was the fact that his father was still in Azkaban and it didn't look like he would ever be seeing the light of day as a free man again. So he had to follow through with this absurd law like a good pureblood, get married to a mudblood, and produce at least one child no matter his opinions or feelings on it.<p>

Though thinking about it he had no clue how or why the Ministry had decided that this daft this was going to help lessen blood prejudice he had no idea. Forcing mudbloods and purebloods to marry would only make things worse as the fighting escalated within the families involved.

And not only was he marrying just any mudblood but he had the dubious pleasure of getting to marry the Gryffindor princess. Apparently this was an ill-disguised assassination attempt because Potter and Weasel would kill him if he even looked at her.

And then there was the fact that his mother would die of a heart attack when he found out exactly who she was expected to welcome with open arms. Even though his mother had never placed much importance on his grades compared to his father she still hadn't liked that a mudblood was beating him, and had thus come to hate the mudblood in question before she ever lay eyes on her. When she saw her the hatred grew since she apparently couldn't be spared to learn a few basic beauty spells that she desperately needed.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he looked around the Great Hall and saw two types of reactions, shock (which seemed to be going hand in hand with anger) and tears. The second one was mostly from the girls, though there was the stray guy crying as he realized he wasn't going to marry who he thought he was. You also saw the rare girl who was happy with how things turned out, but that was even rarer than the crying guy.

"I cannot believe this! Of all the idiotic things for the Ministry to make us do this has to be the worst that they could come up with. I think they just wanted to see us suffer so they could have a laugh!" Pansy huffed as she sat down across from Draco, unknowingly echoing his betrothed's rant from earlier. "I mean really! They don't care about blood status at all! They just want more babies so we can't focus on what happened! This wont be the rebirth of our society it will be the downfall of it! Just watch! All the ideals we hold dear will start to weaken with the weakening or the blood status. The number of squibs will skyrocket through the ceiling."

"Pansy, dear, I completely agree but can you take a second to breathe?" Draco interrupted her with his trademark smirk and drawl as he placed a few pancakes on his plate and started drowning them in syrup. "Now, who are you to be married to?" Mistaking her blushing as anger he spoke again. "Come on now, it can't be as bad as my match."

"It's not _bad_." Pansy said without looking up from her suddenly very interesting scrambled eggs. Before she could continue Blaise plopped down next to her fuming.

"Of all the people I could have gotten paired with! I have to marry Prissy Thompson! Could they have picked a worse match? I mean really! The girl's brain is smaller than a pea! And she is a Hufflepuff!" He ranted as he started to pile food on his plate, stabbing the sausage extra viciously when he mentioned what house she was in like that was the worst of all her traits..

"I never knew you cared about brains Blaise. I thought it was other attributes that spiked your interest." Draco said with a chuckle. "If you want the brains you could petition the ministry to pair you with Hermione. She has enough brains for the both of you after all. And she isn't a Hufflepuff!"

Blaise shot him a glare that could have withered flowers. "I feel sorry for the poor bastard that gets paired with the know-it-all. Who would want to live the rest of their lives with that? I for one would rather date the she-weasel than her." He vented, not noticing Draco's slight flinch at them. Sighing he looked at Pansy. "So how awful is yours?"

"Brett Ashdon." She mumbled into her eggs.

"Wait a tic! You mean that nerdy guy with no personality that was in Ravenclaw?" Draco blurted out.

"Isn't that the one with ink stains around his mouth all the time? It looks like he chews on his quills." Blaise said, being just as insensitive as Draco.

Pansy's head shot up. "Just because he isn't a stuck up snob like you does not mean he doesn't have a personality!" She huffed in Draco's direction. "And at least he studies unlike you!" She shot at Blaise, the venom dripping from her voice.

Draco flinched. "Okay easy there killer." He said trying to calm her down. "I just meant I've never seen him talk to anyone or even interact with anyone other than his books and quills."

Pansy glared daggers at him. "Both of us have told you who we have to be chained to for the rest of our lives so now its your turn." She said after a moment with a hint of acid in her voice.

Draco groaned. He was not looking forward to telling these two who he was marrying. It was going to be a disaster akin to the one that happened when they found out Crabbe and Goyle were dating in sixth year. Though at least that had been a comical disaster. This was just going to be awful. Briefly he considered that it might be easier to just kill himself before everyone found out and spare him the pain that was sure to come. Though knowing his luck they would find a way to revive him and drag it out of him anyway. Sighing he picked up his paper and handed it to Pansy


	3. Fireworks? Maybe not

Hermione gasped as the paper fluttered to her lap. This idea had just gotten worse, even after she didn't think it could. Of all the people to be paired with she got the ignorant ferret.

"'Mione? What's wrong?" Harry asked when he saw the expression on her face. "Didn't you get paired with Ron?"

She shook her head and handed him the letter with a shaking hand. The thought of saying the name aloud made the whole thing seem more real and that was the last thing she wanted. Because if this was real she was marrying the biggest git in the school, no scratch that the world.

Harry took one look at the paper and started fuming. Without saying a word he passed the paper to Ron then stormed out of the common room, two seconds later he was followed by an equally irate Ron.

Hermione briefly contemplated just letting them kill Draco and then requesting a new spouse but she was sure that wouldn't go over well so she jumped to her fee and took off after them.

* * *

><p>Pansy took one look at the letter that Draco had passed her. When she saw the name her it took all her self control to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor. When she gathered her wits again she showed Blaise with a grimace. He stared at it for a second as well then looked at Pansy and nodded.<p>

With out saying a word they both stood up and stalked out of the hall to find the Gryffindor princess and convince her to find a way out of this. If anyone could find a way out then they were sure she could, after all she was labeled the smartest witch of their age. Halfway up the grand staircase though things changed as they ran smack into Ron and Harry.

Draco watch his two friends, if they could be called that, silently converse then walk out. Sighing to himself he grabbed an apple and took a bite while he pondered where they had gone to, hopefully it wasn't something that would land them in Azkaban.

* * *

><p>When he heard the shouting Draco came running out of the Great Hall to see something that could only be described as comical. The weasel was teetering on the step above Blaise and Pansy looked like she was about to fall backwards off the step below Potter.<p>

"Watch it!"

"You watch it Weasel!"

"I am perfectly allowed to come down the stairs if I so choose!"

"Not at breakneck speed! You could have killed me!"

Blaise and Ron stood there huffing and glaring at each other oblivious to Harry and Pansy having almost the same conversation next to them.

"Where were you going in such a hurry wonder boy? Late for a photo shoot? Or was it an interview this time?"

"No actually I was off to kick Draco's arse, though that might be news worthy instead of the tripe the ministry normally posts!"

"Kick his ass?! It's not like he asked to get chained to the mudblood know-it-all!"

"Harry! Ron! Enough!" Hermione yelled from the top of the stairs right as Draco yelled at Pansy and Blaise from the bottom. "Zabini! Parkinson! Shut up!"

Right then they noticed each other and froze. After a few moments Hermione walked down the stairs so she wouldn't have to yell to be heard. "Malfoy." She said icily with a nod, she still couldn't believe she had to be nice to the likes of him.

"Granger." He said with just as much ice in his voice. As much as he didn't like to admit it they might as well start being civil.

"Can we go some where with out this lot and talk things out?" She said with a half smile half grimace.

"As much as I despise the idea of being alone with you that might be a good idea. I am assuming that you know how to act civil despite your lineage?" Draco said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes Hermione turned and walked back up the stairs. If he followed her fine, if he didn't fine. After a few moments she heard hurried footsteps behind her.

"Granger! Mind telling me where we are going?" Draco huffed when he finally caught up.

"Room of Requirement." She said without looking at him. A few minutes later she reached her destination and motioned for him to stay put while she paced back and forth the requisite three times.

Draco wasn't happy that she was already bossing him around but he realized it was necessary for the room to work correctly. When the door opened he followed her through it to find a room done in black and white with breakfast on a small table in front of a low couch and a fire. "Not bad Granger." He said grudgingly.

"I figured this was something we could both live with without too much hassle, I mean its not like we don't already have enough to fight about." She said as she plopped down on the couch, not noticing the significance of her words.

Draco froze in the door when he heard what she said. Live with. They were going to have to compromise on a lot of things. This was going to be hard. No scratch that this was going to be impossible. "Don't remind me that I have to live with the likes of you." He huffed, shooting a glare at the back of her head. "So how do you think this will work? I know you hate my guts and I must say that I return the sentiment whole heartedly. I would rather marry a Hufflepuff than a know-it-all."

"Did I say this would be easy? Or are you already putting words in my mouth?" Hermione snapped.

Draco glared at her. "And so it begins. Are you sure you are the Princess of Gryffindor? Because right now you seem more like the Bitch of Gryffindor."

Hermione glared at him for a second with her wand in hand, the thoughts of the hexes she could use on him darting through her mind. Finally she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she had to be the mellow one in this since she knew he wouldn't step up to the job. "Look I don't want to start off on a bad foot." she said. "I despise the idea of getting married at eighteen but I have to so I would at least like to be friends with the man I am marrying. And we won't be friends if we are constantly at each others throats."

Draco watched the thoughts dance behind her eyes too fast for him to follow. When she spoke he grudgingly nodded at her words after taking a moment to breathe as well and sat down on the other end of the couch and grabbed some food. "As much as it pains me to say this, you are right. So friends? I'm not saying we won't fight mind you but I am saying I will try and use less acid when we are talking to each other."

Hermione nodded as well. "And, though I can make no promises, I will try and be less of a know it all.


	4. Uneasy Truce

**A/N: I know it took me forever to get this chapter up and I am sorry about that! My muse disappeared and then I got swamped with work and then I had family stuff come up and all in all the past two weeks have been crazy. So this chapter is nearly double the length. This chapter is at the betas now since I was in such a hurry to get it up so forgive any mistakes that you find! Reviews are always welcome **

**Love always Dray**

**And remember the only thing that belongs to me is the plot, the characters and world are the marvelous JKR.**

**After some serious confusion I decided to make something clearer... When she exits the bathroom I end that scene and then time jump to AFTER her conversation with Molly**

* * *

><p>Breakfast the next morning could only be described as subdued. By now everyone had heard the news and knew who their spouse was. The rare few who were happy with who they got shackled with didn't dare show that. It felt almost as inappropriate as smiling at a funeral since very few others were content with their match. Hermione looked around the room and shook her head.<p>

The division of the houses had never been more evident. All the older students were huddled together at the top of the tables sharing their grief in the fact that things were changing soon. In a matter of weeks they would no longer be dorm mates with the people they had become close friends with over the years. On the other end of the tables all the younger students were sitting talking quietly and sharing their fears that this same fate was going to befall them when they came of age.

"I wonder what's going to happen when everyone is married?" She mused, not realizing she spoke aloud.

"I have been wondering the same thing." Harry said. "There are definitely going to be some inter-house couples."

"There are probably going to be special dorms or something for them." Ginny said calmly, not looking up from her plate.

"Hey Gin I never asked, who you are marrying?" Hermione asked curiously.

Before Ginny could respond McGonagall spoke up. Ginny shot a significant look in Harry's direction then turned to pay attention.

"Well I can tell you have all heard the news so I'm not going to sugar coat this. Starting this weekend there will be changes in your current living arrangements. Everyone who is of age will be moved to a new dorm suitable for three or four married couples. Who you dorm with will be decided base upon what houses the couples are currently in. Certain exceptions will be made but we want to keep the tension to a minimum. Also before you are dismissed for the day, your families will be here at noon to discuss things with you. So I expect every student to report to me with a wedding date no later than tomorrow night." McGonagall finished speaking and nodded to let them know they were dismissed.

At the mention of parents Hermione instantly tensed. When she had gone to right her parents memory after the war she had found that they really had started a new life. Complete with a new child. Even though they knew nothing about her they had still replaced her. And it still hurt. Suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulders, hugging her tightly. Looking up she saw Harry smiling knowingly.

"You know Molly will be there for you. And I am sure Arthur will walk you down the aisle if you ask." He said reassuringly, he was going through the same thing so he understood completely how lost and alone she was probably feeling.

Right then Hermione made her first wedding decision. "I don't want him to walk me down the aisle." She said quietly, looking up at him. "I want you too. You are like my brother. The rest of the wedding I could care less about, as long as you walk me down the aisle." Giving a shocked Harry a hug she got up and walked out of the hall before he could pull together his thoughts enough to argue with her.

If parents were coming that meant that she would more than likely have to face the Malfoy's. Or at least Narcissa, seeing as Lucius was probably still in Azkaban, if he hadn't been given the kiss. Walking back up to Gryffindor tower she decided a skirt would probably be best since she wanted to make a good impression on her future mother in law, even if the woman probably hated her on principal at this point. When she got back to her room she wasn't the least bit surprised to see Ginny sitting on her bed waiting for her impatiently.

"So you got lucky huh?" Hermione said without missing a beat as she turned to her closet to find something to wear.

"Of course. Harry is the chosen one so he got exactly what he wanted. Apparently Kingsley messaged him last week and gave him a heads up." Ginny said dropping the magazine she had been occupying herself with so she could point at a black knee length skirt. "Wear that with a green blouse. It will look great with your figure and the green will bring out your eyes."

"And I am marrying a Slytherin and meeting his mother, who is also a Slytherin." Hermione said with a smirk as she grabbed the suggested items and walked into the bathroom to change. "Ginny! Can you help me with my hair?" She called, knowing the girl would jump at the chance. Sure enough two seconds later the red-head burst into the room with her wand in one hand and a brush in the other. Hermione sighed and conjured a stool then sat down to endure the treatment.

An hour and a half later she emerged from the bathroom looking like a whole new woman. Her hair had been magically smoothed out and now hung in soft ringlets down her back, clipped back on the sides with black barrettes. Ginny had then applied a light coat of green eye shadow to match the blouse and make her eyes pop even more, and accentuated it with a thin line of eyeliner. This was going to be an interesting afternoon seeing as her own betrothed probably wouldn't recognize her..

* * *

><p>Hugging Molly one last time she nodded at the words she barely heard before leaving the room to go speak with Draco and his mother. The past two hours had flown by but it seemed like nothing definite was decided yet. They had barely even talked about the wedding honestly. Most of the time had been spent making sure everyone was okay and there were no issues with the spouses chosen for them.<p>

Walking down the hall she knocked on the door to the room she had been told the Malfoy's would be waiting in. Sure enough the door was opened a minute later by the blonde ferret who ushered her into the room.

"Mother this is my betrothed, Hermione. Hermione this is my mother." He said so formally it was almost icy. Apparently their talk the day before hadn't really settled anything.

Narcissa stood up and smiled at her. "Please call me Narcissa. You are going to be my daughter soon after all." She said offering her hand.

Hermione took the offered hand and smiled. "Thank you I will keep that in mind."

"Excellent. Now do you have a date picked out? I was thinking late November would be perfect. That gives us a month and a half to plan which admittedly isn't much time but it will have to do." Narcissa said jumping right into the planning and ignoring all the other issues that could arise.

Hermione mentally shrugged and decided to go along with the other woman's plan. Nothing good could come out of stirring up everything that was supposed to be in the past now. "November sounds great. Do you mind if I have Molly Weasley help us plan? She is like a mother to me since I no longer have my real mother."

Narcissa's composure cracked just a bit when Hermione said that but she recovered quickly. "Of course dear. Draco why don't you slip down the hall and see if she is still around? We may as well get started on the guest list with her."

Draco scowled. "Its bad enough that we are ruining the blood lines by having me marry a muggle-born I shouldn't have to associate with blood traitors as well."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! You will not behave like that! I tried to raise you better than your fathers beliefs, which I never supported as you well know. Now prove to me that I didn't fail and go request that Mrs. Weasley join us." Narcissa snapped before turning to Hermione with her smile plastered back on her face. "I'm sorry about that dear, I promise I have no problems with your heritage, or with the Weasley's. Now, what colors would you like for your scheme? I'm assuming no red or green seeing as they are house colors? What about a night time theme?"

Hermione perked up at the mention of night time. "That would be so pretty! Dark purples, blues, and blacks. Maybe some hints of silver too." She gushed with a hint of a smile. "And I'm glad to hear that at least one person in the family I'm marrying into doesn't hate me."

"I could never hate you! And a night time theme it is! I think the purples will look lovely on you! Now that we have something to work with theme wise we need to pick you a gown. How do you feel about Paris? My treat of course, I insist on paying for the entire wedding." Narcissa said cutting off any chance of argument from Hermione.

"Hello? Mind if I join the party? Draco said you wanted my help with the planning?" Said a voice from the door way.

"Mrs. Weasley of course you are welcome here! Hermione is practically your daughter after all." Narcissa said gesturing for her to take a seat. "Do you know where my son disappeared to?"

"Molly!" Hermione said getting up and hugging her before sitting back down on the couch. "We have decided on a color scheme for the wedding!"

"He went toward the dungeons after he showed me where you were." Molly said trying not to laugh. "And really Hermione? That's wonderful! What is it?"

"Purple blue and black, with hints of silver. It was Narcissa's idea. But there is still so much to do! Do you mind helping?" Hermione said grinning.

"Of course dear! But what would you like me to do?"

"Well I need help pulling together a guest list. There are so many people I have to invite, what with me being a war heroine and Draco being wizarding society elite. Plus there are all the people I want to make sure are there because of how close we are now. And of course I want you and Ginny to both help me pick out my dress." Hermione said.

"I would be happy to help with both those tasks! Am I right in assuming that Ginny is going to be your maid of Honor?" Molly asked.

"Of course. And Narcissa what was it you were saying about Paris?" Hermione asked easily changing gears to a previous conversation topic.

"I was saying that I would love to take you, and Molly, and Ginny as well if she is allowed to go dress shopping in Paris next weekend. All the dresses in London are going to be snatched up by all the girls here so going abroad would be much better. No chance of someone else wearing your dress after all." Narcissa said, smiling and noting how easily they were all getting along. Maybe her and Draco could both learn something from this new law after all. She may not have been a pureblood elitist like her husband but she had never tried to prove otherwise.

"Molly I insist on paying for Ginny's dress. Narcissa said she would pay for mine and I have too much money since the Ministry awarded me for my part in the war." Hermione said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Molly just nodded, even though money was no issue now. The ministry had rewarded all the hero's very handsomely after the war, even giving a fund to the Weasleys to compensate for Fred's death, though nothing could ever ease that pain completely.

"Great! I will talk to Dumbledore about getting the girls released next weekend and we can go then." Narcissa said with a smile. Waving her wand she conjured a stack of wedding magazines. "In the mean time why don't you and Ginny look through these and get an idea of what styles you want. Does Ginny have her colors picked out yet Mrs. Weasley?"

"Please call me Molly." She said with a smile. "And yes, its going to be a Gryffindor wedding since she is marrying Harry. They both jumped at the idea and it will look great with Ginny's red hair."

"That will be really pretty! At least its not a Canons wedding like Ron will probably want." Hermione joked with a smile.

Narcissa stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "Well I best get going, I'll talk to McGonagall before I go home, I'm sure getting the girls excused Friday night through Sunday will be no problem. I will see you both next weekend!" She said with a smile and a wave as she headed toward the door.

"Hermione you know you don't have to pay for Ginny's dress right?" Molly said once they were alone.

"I know. But I want to. I feel like I could never do enough to repay you for everything you have done for me over the years." Hermione said, leaning over to hug the older woman. "Now I should go find Ginny and tell her everything that is going on because I know she is going nuts not knowing." She said with a laugh.

Molly smiled knowingly and gave Hermione a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I bet she is pacing the hall outside the door waiting for you as we speak. So get going!" She said shooing her out the door with a smile.


	5. Coming to Terms

_**AN: Sorry I sort of disappeared on this story. I couldn't find my muse. But I think I've got it back so this will continue for at least two more chapters (wedding and epilogue at least) and possibly have a sequel. Review appreciated and I don't own it!**_

Hermione sighed and flopped into a chair. She had tried on what must have been close to thirty dresses in four different shops, and yet she still hadn't found anything that screamed at her. Looking around she decided to take a chance on one more dress. If it didn't work then she was going home and trying again later.

"Molly after Ginny gets done with the dress she is trying on I want to try one more on before I give up for the day." Hermione said turning around to find the older woman.

Right as she spoke Ginny stepped out of her dressing room, and judging by the look on her face she had found the one. The dress in question was a pale gold color with a mermaid cut, tight around her torso and flaring out below the knees. The ruching slanting across her body made her look even daintier and the lace around the bottom gave her just a touch of femininity. All in all it was perfectly suited to Ginny and her Gryffindor wedding.

"Oh Ginny its absolutely gorgeous!" Molly gushed.

"Ginny you look stunning! Harry won't know what he got himself into when he sees you!" Hermione breathed, already reaching for her Gringotts card.

"That dress is perfect for you! No one else could pull it off with such grace and elegance." Narcissa said with a fond smile.

Through all the praises Ginny couldn't stop grinning. She had hoped for a traditional white wedding dress but when she saw this on the racks she knew she had to try it on. And boy was she glad she did.

"Thanks guys. Now I have a dress for Hermione to try on. The sales lady had me try it on but it was just not my style but I think Hermione will look fantastic in it." Ginny said before grabbing her friends hand and pulling her into the fitting room.

As soon as the door was closed Ginny grabbed her wand and used it to put her dress back on its hanger before conjuring a blindfold for Hermione. She didn't want her to see the dress until she had it on and fastened. Moments later she guided a still blindfolded Hermione out of the room and helped her on to a pedestal in front of the mirrors.

"I don't hear anyone saying anything." Hermione said nervously. "Does the dress look that bad? Ginny if this was a horrible prank I will kill you."

"See for you self." Ginny said with a smile as she removed the blindfold to reveal a gorgeous floor length ball gown. The bodice was tightly ruched horizontally, slimming her already dainty waist, with a V of ruching intersecting it. The cups were detailed with tiny flowers and rhinestones, and you could see the same flowers and stones littered along the layers of tulle in the skirt. It was a beautiful mesh of feminine and edgy and all around Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look into the mirror. When she saw herself she was speechless. The dress was perfect, there was no question about that. "This is it." She breathed, still at a loss for words.

"I do believe that will make Draco realize what a fool he is being about wanting to marry you if he hasn't by the day you walk down the aisle." Narcissa said as she walked up behind her and placed a veil with matching flowers on her head.

Molly came up and hugged her, tears streaming down her face. "I am so proud to call you a second daughter, you have no idea how happy you make me."

Hermione hugged both women, "I am so happy to have you both in my life. Even you Narcissa, with out you I wouldn't have found a way to survive the Ministry's latest disaster."

"I am sure you will be fine dear. After all if anyone can put up with my son for the rest of their life it will be you, I'm sure of it." Narcissa said with a faint smile as she dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief.

Hermione smiled and turned one last time in front of the mirror before making her way back into the dressing room to take off the dress. When she came out the sales lady ducked into the room and retrieved both her and Ginny's choices then went to box them up. Fifteen minutes later the dresses were paid for and on their way to the manor to hide in a closet until the day they were needed.

"Well now that we have the brides taken care of shall we take care of their attendants?" Molly asked smiling. She was enjoying all the wedding planning and the fact that she was getting to see all of her children married and having grandkids.

"That sounds marvelous!" Hermione said, much happier now that she had found her dress. "I was thinking black for Ginny and purple for the rest of the girls. Do you know how big Draco's party is so I can match it?"

"He will be having four including his best man dear. Did he not tell you this?" Narcissa asked

"I haven't seen him since our meeting last weekend." Hermione said casually, trying not to let on exactly how much it annoyed her that her fiancé didn't think she was worth acknowledging.

"Well now that just won't do at all. If you two are going to work then you will have to learn to get along. Not that I'm blaming you dear, I know its all my son's doing. He doesn't want to sully the blood lines which I think is truly stupid of him, after all look where those ideals got us last year." She tittered.

Hermione chuckled as they entered the next dress shop to choose dresses for the girls parties. Eventually Hermione settled on purple dresses that reached the calf in the back and just below the knee in the front with a tight empire waist, while Ginny chose tight fitting A line dresses with a plunging halter neckline in deep crimson red.

"Dinner in Paris to end the night? My treat!" Hermione declared as the strolled down the main boulevard of the wizarding section.

"Sounds wonderful! How about that little place we saw when we came in?" Ginny asked grinning.

"Perfect! Shall we ladies?" Hermione said turning to glance back at Narcissa and Molly who were trailing behind, completely engrossed in conversation.

"Yes what ever you decide dears." Molly said absently.

Hermione laughed and made her way to the café before opening the door and requesting a table.


End file.
